Mabel's secret sadness
by Gravity Falls Alien
Summary: Mabel was thinking was she really silly?Then the horrifying thought of the past went into her mind.It was a terrible past she that she wished to forget... Rated T for (maybe) future chapters FIRST STORY PLZ NO FLAMES or whatever.
1. The thought of the past

Oh my goodness hope you guys enjoy

OMG my first storyOMGOMGOMGXD TO THE STORY

Mabel always wondered if she was useful or not.

She looked down at her feet. Was she really that silly?

Or was she just paranoid? No questions answered.

But one thing she knows is of her saddened past.

A chill went down Mabel's spine of the thought of the past.

She really was paranoid

Mabel always wondered if she was useful or not.

She looked down at her feet. Was she really that silly?

Or was she just paranoid? No questions answered.

But one thing she knows is of her saddened past.

A chill went down Mabel's spine of the thought of the past.

She really was paranoid wasn't she.

wasn't she.


	2. Blast to the past

THE PAST

Mabel's POV

I was walking with dipper bye my side I was about 6 bye then so we didn't know any better.

"DIPPER" I hollered

He just looked at me.

Of course he was the silent type so I didn't bother to say anything at all to him.  
The wind blasted in my face as if...a storm were coming. I hated storms because of lightning it scared me. I then heard my self scream as I was getting swooped up into the air. I didn't feel safe.

"DIPPER HELP ME PLEASE!" I was terrified I looked down

I regretted looking down I was above the trees spinning in circles multiple times.  
I think I was going to barf. A lighting spark blasted being 9 inches away from my face. I couldn't move. I was so scared. Then I got the best luck the wind starting calming down. I started to fall. I hit my head hard on a rock and bent a couple teeth. Then everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital room with white EVERYWHERE.

"Where am I?" I asked silently as I saw 3 figures come up in front of the hospital bed I lay in. I then heard the gruff voice of my dad.

"Is she going to be alright?" He said in a worried tone.

I guess I should just butt in the conversation

"Yea dad I'm alright stop being a worry wart." I giggled silently to my self.

I heard him sigh and he sat down next to me 2 figures following behind.

At first I didn't recognize them because of my blurry vision but then it got clear.

It was Dipper and my mom I saw the tear streaks down there faces.

They looked happy to see me alive. I smiled gently at them. All of a sudden I felt this overwhelming feeling making me want sweets and act goofy. I was serious.  
Wasn't I? I got braces and my parents had me come out of the hospital.

For all I know I started acting ALOT more goofy then I do most of the time.

I fell I sleep in my nice soft comfy bed hoping to be back to my self in the morning.

AUTHORS NOTE

I will update as FAST as I can. I have school but its short so don't worry.

Might be mistakes because of my ipad I updated it on my ipad so PLZ no spell checking it annoys me :3 hope you understand

~ GravityFallsAlien OUT!


	3. Dips helps Mabes with problems

"Mabel?" Are you ok?" Dipper asked seeing tears streaming Down his sisters face.

Mabel's memories snapped hearing her brothers voice.

"Yea I g-guess" Mabel said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Mabel,tell me what's wrong" dipper faced his sister face to face he knew something was wrong.

"J-Just thinking of o-old memories bro no need to worry hehe." She laughed akwardly trying to make her brother go away.

Then the thought of the past came in mind.

"Mabel don't worry I won't let you get hurt from anything." He said sturnly.

"Ok dips stick." Mabel giggled a little from the nickname.

"So now are you ok?" Dipper questioned

"Yea I'm ok." Mabel saw dippers face when she said he sneezed like a kitten.

Mabel burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dipper asked

"YOUR FACE!" She started laughing harder.

Dipper looked in the mirror reforming his muscles into the face he just made. Sure enough it was funny.

He started laughing to.

And dips and Mabes lived happily ever after

THE END

AUTHORS NOTE

I KNOW THIS IS SUCKY ENDING BUT I WANT IT TO HURRY THAT WAY I CAN MAKE SOME ONE SHOTS DONT JUDJE MEH


End file.
